


Weekend Getaway

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith discovers Lance has never been tent camping before.“It’s just the wind,” he mutters into his pillow, voice muffled and laced with the dregs sleep. His desire for a peaceful night is in vain now, he knows that, but he’s too damn stubborn to relinquish the death grip he has on his dwindling hope.“That's what they say in all the horror movies right before the devilishly handsome character gets hacked to pieces!” Lance’s voice is just this side of annoyed sprinkled with a hint of hysterics that only Lance can make endearing.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober/Klancetober Day 13: Camping

Sleep pulls at the last vestiges of Keith’s consciousness as the soothing lullaby of crickets and rustling of leaves high up in the trees around their tent lull him further toward dreamland. 

That is until he’s dragged forcefully into the waking world by a demanding finger jamming into his side followed by a hissed, “Keith.”

Keith exhales a questioning hum but knowing Lance’s antics and penchant for blowing small trivial things way out of proportion, he keeps his eyes closed, hoping sleep will claim him before it’s lost entirely.

But the finger in his side is relentless, poking him three more times as Lance whispers “Keith,” drawing out the vowels for extra effect.

“What?” Keith mumbles reluctantly. He knows it’s pointless to fight Lance when he’s determined enough. And usually, Keith doesn’t. He just wishes those times came during the daylight hours when he’s not exhausted and drained from a long day of driving and hiking and free climbing up the cliff face of the mountain.

Which was why they were out here in the first place, renting a campsite at the campground near the best free climbing area and “roughing it old-school tent-style” as Lance put it. Keith would just call it a weekend getaway. But then again, he has more experience tent camping than Lance does, having taken plenty of trips out with his father back when he was a kid. 

And that became apparent enough when Lance displayed his inability to pitch said tent. He made quite the picture actually, several of which Keith currently has on his phone to use as blackmail later on.

But free-climbing was something Lance said he’d always wanted to try, even though he didn’t make it very far up the rock face before deeming it best to just watch Keith do his “spider monkey thing.” His words, not Keith’s.

“I think I heard a noise.” Lance’s voice is hushed as his bare leg slides along Keith’s before disappearing altogether. He shimmies a bit in order to sit up in their sleeping bag with the drag of a zipper and squeal of nylon.

Keith misses his warmth immediately. 

“It’s just the wind,” he mutters into his pillow, voice muffled and laced with the dregs sleep. His desire for a peaceful night is in vain now, he knows that, but he’s too damn stubborn to relinquish the death grip he has on his dwindling hope. 

“That's what they say in all the horror movies right before the devilishly handsome character gets hacked to pieces!” Lance’s voice is just this side of annoyed sprinkled with a hint of hysterics that only Lance can make endearing. 

And he is endearing, even when waking Keith up because he’s afraid of the dark or the forest or whatever it is that is setting him on edge right now.

Love is dumb sometimes but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Keith buries further into his pillow. “Then you have nothing to fear.” 

“Keith!” Lance drags out the vowels in a long-winded whine with an audible pout to match.

Keith sighs, trying for annoyed as he finally rolls over and opens his eyes to the harsh white light of Lance’s cell phone screen as it illuminates the roof of their cramped tent. But the second he looks at Lance in all his wide-eyed, mussed hair glory, he knows he’s getting up.

Whatever it is that Lance thinks he’s hearing, Keith will be investigating it. He has no doubt.

Doesn’t mean he won't try stalling.

“There’s nothing out there, Lance.” He sits up on his elbows to ensure his boyfriend receives the full effect of his unamused weariness. Then, just to strengthen the confidence he has in his statement, Keith extracts an arm from the blessed warmth of the sleeping bag and grabs Lance’s hand. “Please come back to bed.”

“What if it’s a bear?” And he’s staring at Keith with such seriousness, such worry, it leaves cracks in Keith’s stubborn facade.

Of course, the wind picks that moment to play with the fabric of their tent, giving it a few gentle snaps that draw Lance’s eyes to the zippered door. Keith squeezes Lance’s hand in reassurance until he focuses on him again.

Then Keith drops all fronts, softening his tone and demeanor to an earnest cadence. “There are no bears around these parts.”

“You don’t know that!” Lance hisses, gipping Keith’s hand hard while the other whirls around, sending his phone’s light careening wildly over every inch of the inside of their tent like a searchlight in hyperspeed. “They migrate!”

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

Keith surrenders with another sigh, regretfully abandoning the warmth and comfort of the sleeping bag and shimming out until he’s sitting up next to Lance. “What will it take to calm you down?” he asks. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“No!” Lance answers sharply and Keith raises an amused eyebrow at the ferocity of his refusal. Lance rushes to remedy it. “I mean yes, always but this isn’t the time! Can you just,” he pauses, hesitant as he glances toward the door and a flush of shame spreads up his neck. When he turns back his eyes are shining, voice lowered as he murmurs, “Can we go take a look?”

Keith is still very much convinced there is nothing out there except trees and underbrush and maybe the odd raccoon or opossum but he throws back the remainder of the sleeping bag anyway and starts pulling on his sweatpants and boots. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Lance scrambles to follow suit, adding a jacket over his sleepwear for good measure. “Did you bring your blade?” he asks as he zips it up to his chin.

Keith nods. “Yes.” And before Lance can even ask he slides it out of the outermost pouch of his duffle and shoves it in his pocket.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take much to placate Lance’s fears, though the chill in the air might have played a factor. With flashlights and phones in hand, they light up the surrounding forest, watching shadows skitter away under the scrutiny of the beams. They complete one loop of their campsite before Lance nods in satisfaction, breath ghosting in the air as an embarrassed smile pulls at the corners of his lips. 

And Keith wants none of that.

Once back in the safety of their tent, Keith pulls Lance to him and kisses him with a tenderness that replaces Lance’s shameful flush with one of another sort. And he continues to pepper him with kisses until Lance forgets why he was embarrassed in the first place. Until Keith pulls back and Lance follows with a quick darting nip to his bottom lip.

They slide back into the cooling warmth of their sleeping bag, meeting in the middle to tangle up together like octopuses in a delicate dance. Keith tucks his head into Lance’s shoulder, wrapping both his arms around his chest and holding him close as the gentle sounds of the surrounding forest push him back into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

Until once again, he’s lured back to consciousness with a whispered, “So, is a blow job still on the table?”

Keith chuckles into Lance’s neck.

And then he dives down into the depths of the sleeping bag, coaxing soft muffled moans out from between Lance’s parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
